Every Mistake
by Hack Blade
Summary: Hakonshu Blade is finds out that Shadow World needs Rei, an old boyfriend that she never broke up with, is the Prince of the land and came to ask her if she'd be his wife. When Hakonshu thinks things are all good, she is taken to Kowenma's office and ther


I wiped the grimy blood off my face and looked up," I can't do it, Master." My master looked down at me with a look of determination and disappointment in his eyes.

"Fool," he said. Really, that is the best complement he could give to me! He sheathed his sword and smiled evily.

I slowly stood up painfully and popped my back," What now?"

"Fine, if you're not willing to train, you can always go to that prep school for girls way down that way! Or you can stay here and work for me," he said.

"Hiei...Master, that is not fair! I hate being girly and I haven't eaten or slept for 3 demon days!" I protested angrily.

"Make your choice. Or I'll send you back where you belong!" Hiei, my master, said to me.

"Look, I have a date tonight and it is way more important being with my boyfriend than with you suffering!" I said crossing my arms and turning away.

Before I knew it, I was on the ground feeling a really sharp pain in my shoulder. "Well, I guess you can't go tonight," Hiei said evily.

I looked up angrily and held my shoulder," You're jealous!... You could never even get close to how great Suzaku, the ruler of Makai is! Anyways, I'm still gonna go!"

Flashback...

"Rei! Don't let go of my hand!" a young girl of fourteen said. Rei, her boyfriend was holding onto her hand so she wouldn't fall into the time whirlpool that would take her to the future. Just then, Hack saw an assassin behind Rei. "Rei! Behind you!" she screamed.

Her blonde haired boyfriend turned around and accidentally let go of her hand. Rei kicked the guy down and looked down the cliff side and yelled out her name as she fell into darkness.

I came back to my senses and saw that I was just laying there on the floor bleeding from the head." I need to find him. I need to find him!" I thought as I realized I was cheating on Rei that whole time cause I thought that I would never see him again, so I dated. I love them both, but Rei is so much more loving and I need to find him if I have to go to the end of the world!

LATER...

I walked outside into the pouring snow and looked up to the sky. I was gonna go at sunrise. Which would be in a couple minutes. I sighed and walked into the dark dark dark forest.

I put my hand on my sword handle and turned around to see if anyone was following me. Nope, but there was a rustle in front of me. I looked forward and saw a moving object coming at me. There was a loud beep, but the object kept coming at me. I screamed and ran behind a tree.

There was a screech and lights flashed. I peeked from behind the tree and saw a boy with something covering his eyes."Hey, are you okay? You gave me quite a scare back there!"

I hid all the way behind the tree panting hard. The boy appeared in front of me. "Ah----------------------------------------------------!" I screamed sacredly. The boy looked at me for a second.

"You look very familiar!" he looked at me and shook his head and laughed. His laugh sounded exactly like Rei's. "I was wondering if you know where I can find Hakonshu Blade?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "Who are you?" I was not laughing or smiling.

"Rei...Keith Nasarna..." he said looking away. I looked up at him and pulled off his eye thingys.

Standing right before me was Rei! "Rei!" I said hugging him happily. Before I knew it, I was crying hard.

"Hack?"Rei said hugging me back.

_I am happy. I'm right here safe with Rei again._

Rei looked at me and set his hand on my head, "You seem to have gotten smaller since I last saw you!"

I looked up at him and laughed.

Suddenly, I saw Hiei out of the corner of my eye. He was staring down at me from a tree with an upset look on his face. I blinked and he disappeared into thin air.

"Are you coming?...Hack?" Rei asked standing by the object.

"What is that?! It might kill us!" I said standing by the tree. I felt unassured being near such an object.

"Hack, it's okay! I mean... everyone is driving these cars! Are you scared or something?" Rei asked setting his hand onto the car thing. I sighed and nodded sacredly. He smiled and walked up to me. "Would I ever force you to do something you didn't want to do that wasn't safe? Unless it was for your own good?"

I looked up at him and shrugged. "No, except when you dropped me into the portal here!" I was upset about that still.

Rei sighed. "Hack, you dated some other guy after you were taken here. You were still dating me and you cheated on me! How do you think I feel after that?" he stared straight into my eyes," but I forgive you."

I looked at him guiltily and I looked down sadly. "I'm sorry. I now, don't know who to break up... Okay, I know who... Rei, take me to Suzaku," I said looking up at the sky upsetedly and mad at it.

"Hack, no need to do that. I already talked to him ,and he told me that he was gonna break up with you tonight! "Rei said looking down at me smiling. "I'll take you out. I haven't seen you for three years! I didn't even recognize you!"

"Neither did I!" I said laughing as I got into the "car".

LATER...

Rei and I sat at the table at a pizza place. I smiled and laughed.

Times are good once again... Or are they?


End file.
